spec_evofandomcom-20200214-history
Amazon grasslands
The amazon rainforest is the biggest rainforest in South America , it extends to South america to Venezuela the majority of the forest is contained within Brazil, with 60% of the rainforest, followed by Peru with 13%, Colombia with 10%, and with minor amounts in Venezuela, Ecuador, Bolivia, Guyana, Suriname and French Guiana. Four nations have "Amazonas" as the name of one of their first-level administrative regions and France uses the name "Guiana Amazonian Park" for its rainforest protected area. The Amazon represents over half of the planet's remaining rainforests,1 and comprises the largest and most biodiverse tract of tropical rainforest in the world, with an estimated 390 billion individual trees divided into 16,000 species.2 Today the Amazon is destroyed by fires & deflorestation, something very harmfull to our planet , many brazillian institutes try to save the Amazon , if the fires and deflorestation continues ,whe will lost majority of our earth species. But what if... Somehow the Brazillians could not stop the fires & deflorestation , reducing Amazon to a small pocket of forest. And since rainfall will be small , it will turn into a savannah. Welcome to the Amazon Grasslands The Amazon itself The Amazon will be now a rainforest , stretching 5,500,00 KM , half of this gigantic grassland is covered with the last pockets of the rainforest , the rainforest is heavily guarded to save the last pockets of the now reduced forest , the small area is over sadly 200,00 KM wide , and the remaining macaws have either adapted to the life on the Cerrado or live in the mangrooves , half of the monkey species are gone , while others became endangered or critically endangered. But after 10 Millions of years in the future , the amazon rainforest will recover itself , thus ending the grasslands and its native fauna , but yet life in the Amazon will continue until the rainforest is destroyed. Timeline Present & modern days : The great Amazonian loss killed of multiple of species , while tapirs , capybaras , tapirs, wild pigs and many other animals who dont live most of their lifes on trees adapted to the Cerrado and Pampas , half of the birds , monkeys and tree dwelling animals became extinct. Althought there will be many interchanges , like emus and maned wolfs seeing for the first time jaguars and ocelots. While a gigantic grassland fills the whole location that was once a tropical rainforest , only a small portion of the rainforest remains. Locations Modern day Pampas Modern day Grasslands Last remaining pockets of rainforest Modern day Amazon Basin 5 MYIF : The first few millions of Years , humanity is gone , and the endangered and critically endangered rainforest animals are starting to recover their numbers , while some animals have adapted to the life on the grasslands like the jaguars and tapirs, the same animals have also returned to the life on the rainforest , escaped zoo animals where the most commons , there where African wild ass, mountain zebra, warthog, bushpig, Eurasian wild pig, giant forest hog, common hippopotamus, giraffe, okapi, Barbary red deer, water chevrotain, giant eland, bongo, kudu, mountain nyala, bushbuck, addax, gemsbok, roan antelope, waterbuck, kob, puku, reedbuck, hartebeest, blue wildebeest, dama gazelle, sand gazelle, red-fronted gazelle, springbok, suni, oribi, duiker, ibex, Barbary sheep, black-backed jackal, wild dog, Cape otter, honey badger, African civet, brown hyena, aard-wolf, cheetah, leopard, caracal, aardvark, pangolin, chimpanzee, red colobus, and guenon indri, black lemur, and aye-aye in Madagascar. Pygmy chimpanzee, mountain gorilla, brown hyena, black rhinoceros, white rhinoceros, pygmy hippopotamus, scimitar-horned oryx, white-tailed gnu, slender-horned gazelle, and Abyssinian ibex. These animals where either endangered and miraculously survived , their survival and dominance would remain seen in the grasslands , untill they went extinct in 10 MYIF due to them not adapating to the riding rainforest. But while some animals could adapt to the graslands , the animals that where adapted to the rainforest or lived at the snow easily died out , this included giant panda, clouded leopard, snow leopard, Asiatic lion, tiger, Asiatic wild ass, Indian rhinoceros, Javan rhinoceros, Sumatran rhinoceros, wild camel, Persian fallow deer, thamin, Formosan sika, Pere David�s deer, Malayan tapir, tamaraw, wild yak, takin, banteng, Nilgiri tahr, markhor, lion-tailed macaque, orangutan, Indus dolphin, and douc langur. Locations 5 MYIF Pampas 5 MYIF Grasslands The 400,00 KM rainforest 5 MYIF Amazon basin The end of our journey , 10 MYIF : The rainforest rose up again , the animals which where adapted to the life on the graslands likely died out or migrated to North America , but sloths , jaguars and the animals which previously lived at the rainforest survived ,and will survive until 600 MYIF , where a extinction even deadlier than the permian mass extinction will occur. Yet there will still be a small pocket of grasslands Locations Recovered rainforest 10 MYIF Pampaa The last pockets of Grasslands 10 MYIF Amazon basin Author's note No , this project has no relation with The future is extraordinary project. Category:Community Projects Category:Future Evolution Category:Amazonian Grasslands Category:Fandom Category:Speculative Evolution Wiki